


never let me go (deliver me)

by trappedoutside124



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trappedoutside124/pseuds/trappedoutside124
Summary: After the events of infinity war, Peter can't sleep and Gamora can't forget.





	never let me go (deliver me)

For months after defeating Thanos and getting Gamora back, Peter stayed at her side like a magnet. Rarely did he ever let her out of his sight, even for a moment. At night, he barely slept, wanting to make sure she didn't disappear when he closed his eyes. 

One night, he awoke from a dream with a start. Instinctively, he reached out to his side, feeling for Gamora. Her presence grounded him and reminded him that he wasn't in the Soul Stone anymore, he was in reality. When he stretched his arm out, however, he grasped only air. Sitting up, he looked to his left to see that the space Gamora usually occupied was empty, the covers pushed back. Peter's heart began to race. 

Throwing on a t-shirt, Peter jumped out of bed and nearly ran out the door of his bedroom, half-heartedly trying not to make noise and wake the others on the ship. They were docked at some planet Rocket used to hang out at and gamble. He stumbled into the cockpit, sweat dripping down his back. "Gamora?" he called, his voice wavering, "Where are you?" That's when he noticed one of the doors to exit the ship was cracked open. 

Adrenaline pumped through his body. Not caring that he was barefoot in boxers and a ratty t-shirt, he grabbed a gun from his Captain's chair and jumped off the plane, ready to attack anyone who may have taken his girl. He would be ready this time; he promised himself he would be ready this time. If anyone tried to hurt her, he would shoot them where they stood. 

He wouldn't let her down again. 

He had only taken a couple of steps when he saw her, sitting on the ground next to the ship, staring at the stars. He dropped the gun and took a deep breath, his pulse slowing down.

"Gamora, what are you--hey!" he jumped back as she aimed a knife at his throat. Seeing it was him and not a stranger, she lowered it with apologetic eyes. 

"Don't sneak up on me, Peter. You know better," she said, wrapping her knees into her chest. She seemed sad. Peter sat down next to her, shivering in the night air. He was about to repeat his question, when she spoke first. 

"I can't forget how death felt."

Her sentence hung in the air, thick and ugly. Peter looked at her, studying her face. It was stoic, not letting an emotion slip. "I can't forget how it felt to fall, to hit the ground. I see it in my dreams."

Peter scooted closer to Gamora, so that their shoulders were touching. At the skin to skin contact, Gamora's breath hitched. Then she began to cry. "I can't even look at the night sky without remembering how it looked as I was falling and falling and--"

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I've got you." Peter soothed, pulling her into his body, wrapping his arms tightly around her as if to shield her from the ugliness of the world. "You know, I can't stop trying to make sure you're still here," he whispered into her hair. "I can't sleep, can't leave you alone because I'm so scared that if I do, you won't be there." Gamora lifted her head from his shoulder and wiped her eyes. 

"We're so screwed up," she whispered into the night. Peter nodded, squeezing her again.

"I know. It's what makes us so perfect together," He responded. He stood up, pulling her up with him. "How about we go back inside and try to get some sleep, okay?" Gamora nodded, allowing Peter to wrap his hand through hers and pull her back through the ship and into his room. She crawled back into bed as he closed the door and pulled his t-shirt off. When he climbed into bed and was settled, he turned over so he could face her. 

"I don't know how to make your memories go away," he whispered, cupping her face in his hand, "And that kills me. I want to protect you like I should have when Thanos grabbed you. But I'm here, and you're here, and that's what matters now." 

Gamora pulled him in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around the man. "Thank you, Peter." she whispered, curling up like a cat into his side. He threw one arm around her, kissing the back of her head. 

After half an hour, Peter heard Gamora's breathing even out and deepen, a sign that she had finally fallen asleep. Peter stayed up until the early hours of the next morning, watching her and thinking. Finally, when his eyes became too heavy to keep open, he allowed himself to fall asleep, folding into her comforting presence. He woke with a start later, the morning light pouring through his window. Instinctively, he opened his eyes to check if Gamora was still there. Sure enough, she was laying next to him on her back, one hand thrown over her head, mouth open slightly, snoring loudly. 

To Peter, she had never been so beautiful. 

He'd never let her go again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen a severe lack of Gamora/Peter fics post-infinity war, so I wrote one to satisfy myself.


End file.
